Identification devices, such as hang-tags, are widely used to identify merchandise by various manufacturers. For example, when a major sports team or organization endorses a particular item, the endorsement of that item by the sports team or organization is often provided on hang-tags that are attached to the item. Since these hang-tags carry the insignia of the endorsing organization, these hang-tags often include security features. The security features are used to authenticate merchandise and deter unauthorized duplication of the merchandise. One example of a security feature is a hologram, which provides a feature that is easily distinguishable by the naked eye but difficult to duplicate without relatively great expense.
Conventionally, for hang-tags employing holograms, a thin holographic layer is hot stamped onto a cardstock material, which is later cut into hang-tags. Unfortunately, the hot stamping process results in a degradation of the hologram due to the flattening of various holographic features.
As an alternative, rather than hot stamping a hologram onto a hang-tag, a holographic layer is secured to the cardstock using an adhesive. For example, a holographic “tape” is applied to the cardstock in long strips, and the cardstock is thereafter cut into individual hang-tags. Unfortunately, the process employing holographic tapes is relatively costly, cumbersome, and inefficient.
In view of the deficiencies that accompany such conventional methods, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry.